D Gray-man Song Lyrics
by Eric's Alan
Summary: Translations are included.
1. Chapter 1

**Innocent Sorrow**

_**Performed by: Abingdon Boys School**_

_**episodes: 1-26**_

saketa mune no kizuguchi ni afure nagareru PAIN In the dark  
kasane aeta shunkan no tsunagaru omoi tokashite

samenai netsu ni unasarete saigo no koe mo kikoenai

Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara  
kimi ga furueteita Oh...  
sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete Never... Until the end

kobore ochiru suna no you ni hakanai negai wo Close to the light  
tojita kimi no omokage ni karenai namida nijinde

hodoita yubi no sukima kara inori ga fukaku tsukisasaru

Don't cry hatenai itami to kanashimi kara  
kimi wo sukueta darou Oh...  
motto tsuyoku tenohira ni furete misete Ever and never end  
tokihanatsu So far away

**English**

Pain flows through the wounds of my broken heart, in the dark  
The feelings connect to the moment that we were together, dissolve

Having a nightmare with an unawakened passion, I can't hear the voice that comes in the end

Don't cry, when I held you so much that you might break  
You shivered, oh...  
Touch me softly with your raised palms, show me, never... until the end

Like falling sand, my fleeting wishes are close to the light  
My undrying tears are imbued with vestiges of you, closed away

A prayer pierces deeply into the grasp between my fingers

Don't cry, how many times did you save me from  
endless pain and sadness? Oh...  
Touch me harder with your palms, show me, ever and never end  
You drift so far away


	2. Brightdown

**Brightdown**

_**Performed by: Nami Tamaki**_

_**episodes: 26-51**_

Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni  
Kuzure yuku kokoro no suki ma  
Samayou karada wo

Katachinaku yami he to kieru  
Iroaseta omoi ha tooku  
Sagasu no ha shinkirou

"Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru"

Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa  
Miageta sora yume wo yobi okosu  
Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa  
Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu

Konnani mo tooku hanaretetemo  
Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku  
Kiseki wo kanau hazu

I touched the bonds that have gone cold, with my fingers  
The cracks in my heart crumble  
My body wanders about, wow...

I disappear into a shapeless darkness  
My faded memories are far away  
The thing that I'm searching for is a mirage

"I'm hoisting the future up, far in the distance..."

My far off memories are of a world that shined  
I look up to the sky, and call my dreams to mind  
The scenery that we met each other in, in the endless night  
Can't see the end of the days that we spent together  
Even though we're this far away from each other  
The shining light will arrive at where you are  
And a miracle should make your wish come true


	3. Doubt and Trust

_**Doubt and Trust**_

_**By: Access**_

_**episodes: 52-76**_

Owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru  
Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

Kodoku wo fuujikomete  
Tozashikakeru manazashi

Habataku mono wo mukaeru sora  
Shihaisareru no wo osoreyashinai

Akogareru mabayusa wa  
Subete wo kaeru tame ni

Dare mo yurusazu ni  
Doko he yukeru darou?

Hikari no moto Yami wa umare  
Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru  
Kokoro wo tsukisasu  
Fureta yoru wo Koorasete mo  
Yume to iu Yokubou no kage wo  
Yobitsudukeru

Kimi no tsumi to itami wo  
Shinjite iku

Zenbu hoshii to sasayaku koe  
Nakushiteku koto ni oitsukezu ni

Saki made motomeru yubi  
Tsumetasa ni kitsukanai

Ai wo nokosu nara  
Tometa kuchibiru ni

Hikari dake ga Yami wo unde  
Nukumori wa utagai kasanete  
Tadoritsuku omoi  
Kawasu mune ni Chikau mono ga  
Eien no kizu de kamawanai  
Kizami tsukete

Toki ni kizuku hazama ni  
Kieru mae ni

Hikari no moto Yami wa umare  
Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru  
Kokoro wo tsukisasu  
Fureta yoru wo Koorasete mo  
Yume to iu Yokubou no kage wo  
Yobitsudukeru

Kimi no tsumi to itami wo  
Shinjite iku

Without sight of the end, I run on  
Towards the shapeless peace in the distance

A glimpse confines me and leaves me in loneliness

The sky greets those who fly  
I don't fear being controlled

The dazzling brightness that I aspire for  
is to change everything

I cannot forgive anyone, where can I go?

Out of the light  
Is born the darkest shadow  
As lies obscure the truth  
Deception pierces our souls  
We may never break through this endless night  
But that tiny, selfish dream remains that we'll see another morning

I believe in your sins and pain

A voice whispers, "I want everything"

Without catching up to the things that I'm losing

My fingers that yearn for the rest don't notice the coldness

If you left behind love, then it stayed on my lips

Only light gives birth to darkness  
Warmth accumulates doubt and make its way to my thoughts  
That which I vowed in my chest that crossed with yours  
Doesn't mind the eternal scar and carves into me

Before it disappears in the crevice that time constructs

Out of the light  
Is born the darkest shadow  
As lies obscure the truth  
Deception pierces our souls  
We may never break through this endless night  
But that tiny, selfish dream remains that we'll see another morning

If we can just accept our sins, and the pain they bring


	4. Snow Kiss

Ending 1

By: Nirgilis

episodes: 1-13

me wo tojite. Night growing...  
yobiokosu ano kioku

kogoeru kuchibiru kande  
futari kata wo yose au

saigo ni kimi wo mita hi wo  
kioku no soko ni kakushita

mizuumi no ue aruita ano  
Wonderful View

Snow Kiss  
kono mama kimi to good-bye nante  
iwanaide

aitai  
toki ga tomaru hodo utsukushii hoshizora  
Wow wow…

shiroku kagayaku iki ga  
yasashiku ano ko wo tsutsumu

suimen ga koori ni kawaru  
kurayami ga O-RORA ni naru

yami ga tokereba ikite yukeru no? Baby  
namida mizezu ni hikari no hou he aruki dasu

Snow Kiss  
kono mama tookuhanarete mo  
nakanaide...

aitai ano hi ano toki Your Love  
shiroi toiki no Star

Snow Kiss  
kono mama kimi to Good-bye nante iwanaide

aitai KIMOCHI toka torenai kizuato  
kesanaide...  
kesanaide...

Close your eyes. Night growing...  
Recall that memory

Biting my shivering lips  
I put my shoulder on yours

The day when I last saw you  
Is hidden deep in my memories

On the lake, we walked along that wonderful view

Snow kiss  
Don't tell me goodbye just now

I want to see you  
A starry sky beautiful enough to stop time  
Wow wow...

A white, shining breath is  
Gently concealing him

The water's surface changes to ice  
The darkness becomes and aurora

If the darkness dissolves, can I continue on living? baby  
Without showing tears, I'll walk the way towards light

Snow kiss  
Even at a far distance  
Don't cry...

I want to see you, that day, that time, your love  
A star of white sighs

Snow kiss  
Don't say  
I'll leave this good-bye with you like this

I want to see you  
My feelings towards you let me a permanent scar  
Don't try to erase it...  
Don't try to erase it...


	5. Pride of Tomorrow

_**Pride of Tomorrow**_

_**By: JUNE**_

_**episodes: 14-25**_

Trying to bury the things that I've lost,  
I've let go of my pride  
I'm going to take it back with my own two hands  
I can see the light of tomorrow

It seems as though you've had enough of playing alone  
Are you reaching out with the voice in your heart?

Pressing my ear to the night road  
The thing that I can hear is an answer

These reasonless thoughts  
Are one pride that I'm certain of  
Like a movie I saw a long time ago  
I can see myself as I'll be tomorrow

I can't get used to "more than the two of us"  
I can't even hang out with someone

Just reminiscing about "back then..."  
I don't need anymore days like that

Trying to bury the things that I've lost,  
I've let go of my pride  
I'm going to take it back with my own two hands  
I can see the light of tomorrow

Who is it that decided upon my goals?  
The road doesn't end here  
I'm running because I want to be strong

When lost, and faced with two roads,  
I choose the one that seems steep  
It's all right if I'm in pain, it's all right that I'm hurt  
I don't want to have any regrets

These reasonless thoughts  
Are one pride that I'm certain of  
Like a movie I saw a long time ago  
I can see myself as I'll be tomorrow

Trying to bury the things that I've lost,  
I've let go of my pride  
I'm going to take it back with my own two hands  
I can see the light of tomorrow  
Pride of tomorrow

I'm so proud

ushinatta mono uzumeyou to shite  
hazushite shimatta PURAIDO (Pride)  
torimodosu yo kono ryoute de  
boku ni ha mieru ashita no HIKARI ga

hitori asobi ni akiterumitai  
kokoro no koe ha todoiteiru kai?

yoru no michi ni mimi oshiatete  
kikoeru mono sore ga kotae

rikutsu janai kono omoi ga  
tashikana hitotsu no PURAIDO (Pride)  
mukashi ni mita eiga mitai  
boku ni ha mieru ashita no jibun ga

"futari ijou" ni narezu ni kita yo  
dare ka to mureru koto sae dekinai

[ano koro ha...]tte natsukashimu dake  
sonna hibi ha mou iranai

ushinatta mono uzumeyou to shite  
hazushite shimatta PURAIDO (Pride)  
torimodosu yo kono ryoute de  
boku ni ha mieru ashita no HIKARI ga

GOORU (Goal) nante dare ga kimeta  
michi ha koko de owaranai  
tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
hashitteru

futatsu no michi mayotta nara  
kewashisouna michi wo erabu  
kurushinde ii kizutsuite ii  
koukai dake ha shitakunai

rikutsu janai kono omoi ga  
tashikana hitotsu no PURAIDO (Pride)  
mukashi ni mita eiga mitai  
boku ni ha mieru ashita no jibun ga

ushinatta mono uzumeyou to shite  
hazushite shimatta PURAIDO (Pride)  
torimodosu yo kono ryoute de  
boku ni ha mieru ashita no HIKARI ga  
boku ni ha mieru ashita no PURAIDO (Pride)


	6. To the Continuation of the Dream

_**To the Continuation of the Dream**_

_**By: Surface**_

_**episodes: 26-38**_

There's a dazzling light spilling from the murky clouds.  
As though it has shone through my weakness, I instantly reached out to it.

Numerous times, I pretended to give up just out of envy,  
Lost and confused, over and over, in my swinging emotions.

Though you say it's painful,  
All of us have no choice but to keep walking forward, on and on,  
Even if it means wandering the world in doubt and woes,  
I'd love to see the future that awaits us.

Rid your heart of regret and fear.  
Close them in your fingers,  
And crush them to smithereens.  
Feel the pain and venture on to that endless, ever-moving dream.

Though I know the world by heart, it seems there is nothing I could see.  
I was never sure if I had chosen the right path.

Though I've always acted cheerful, my smile is undercut with loneliness.  
And I wonder how I am really feeling inside.

Though you say it's sorrowful, it's as if we have another way  
But keep on searching, forever and ever, for that certain something we long for.  
Just fight on, give your all, struggle to it,  
And surely the doors will open to a shining tomorrow.

Never stand still when you're lost!  
Just go on; I'm sure it leads back your path, somewhere somehow.  
Don't ever run away.  
And you will feel hope softly touching your heart,  
When you finally reach that never-ending dream

Either you're backing away in fear,  
Or swelling with vain pride,  
You could just try throwing them all away.  
And now, let us all start over again!

Though you say it's painful,  
All of us have no choice but to keep walking another step,  
Even if it means wandering, drifting without a clue,  
I'd love to see the future that awaits us.

Rid your heart of all misgivings.  
Close them in your fingers and crush them to smithereens.  
Feel the pain; carve it upon your heart;  
Believe in yourself! I know you really can do better.  
Let's head to that forever moving dream.

Urayamu dake de itsumo akirameta furi wo shita  
Omoi ga abareru kara mata boku wo mayowaseru

Kuyashikutatte hito ha daremomina  
Sono ashi de susumu shikanainda yo  
Samayotte nayande sonna jibun mo  
Te ni suru mirai ha donna katachi darou

Kowashiteshimae jama suru fuan wo  
Kudaiteshimae nigirishimeta te de  
Sono itami kizande souda tobikome  
Owarinaki yume no tsuzuki he

Shinjitsu wo shiru hodo ni miushinai sounanda  
Jibun no erabu michi ga tadashii no ka douka sae

Akaruku furumau tabi sabishisa mo yokogiru yo  
Hontou no boku ha ima donna kao wo shiteru

Kanashikutatte hito ha doushiyou mo naku  
Nani ka motome sagashitsuzuketeru  
Souyatte mogaite kitto sore demo  
Te ni suru mirai wo kirihirakundarou

Mayoikondatte tachidomaranai de  
Doko ka de kitto tsunagatteru kara  
Nigenai de  
Kibou ni sotto fureyou  
Owarinaki yume no tsuzuki de

Hisshi ni mamorinuiteru mono  
Muda ni fukuranda puraido mo  
Kono kiwa zenbu sa sutete mireba ii  
Soshite mata hajimetemiru yo

Kuyashikutatte hito ha daremomina  
Sono ashi de susumu shikanainda yo  
Samayotte nayande sonna jibun mo  
Te ni suru mirai ha donna katachi darou

Kowashiteshimae jama suru fuan wo  
Kudaiteshimae nigirishimeta te de  
Sono itami kizande souda tobikome  
Hontou ha motto jibun wo shinjiterundarou  
Owarinaki yume no tsuzuki he

_**Eric's Alan:**_ So I have another two more ready to be posted!


	7. Antoinette Blue

_**Antoinette Blue**_

_**By:**__**Nana Kitade**___

_**episodes: 39-51**_

I saw a dream  
A frightening dream  
Pouring over that distancing back  
I started looking once again  
For the warmth that was supposed to be there

In a night where i am exposed  
I couldn't find a place to escape to  
I was hesitating and once again  
I blamed myself

So stay by my side  
Say you will forever  
Until you drown out the devils voice  
So that i wont lose you  
Ill softly make sure

Even if important memories become mistakes  
Somehow they still seem beautiful

A blue butterfly  
It's my favorite hair band  
I decorated it on the nape of my neck  
As it whirled in the wind,  
You laughed that it looked like a specimen

A whirlpool swallows the light  
But being too kind  
I was readying to pull the trigger  
To stop it

So stay by my side  
Make sure to hold me  
Until I start melting in your hands  
The pleasure that makes my breath stop

The dried up promise  
Leaves a keloid  
Because it is so dear

So stay by my side  
Say you will forever  
Until you drown out the devils voice  
So that i wont lose you  
Ill softly make sure

Even if everything  
Someday becomes a mistake  
I wouldn't mind, because I'd still have love.

Yume wo mita, Kowai yume wo  
Toozakaru senaka ni kogoeta  
Aru hazu no sono ondo wo  
Mou ichido tte sagashiteta

Muki dashi no hitori no yoru  
Nigeru basho mo nanimo nakute  
Aa, itsuka tomadoi nagara  
Jibun wo semeteta

Dakara soba ni ite  
Zutto da to itte  
Akuma no koe wo kakikesu made  
Ushinawanu you ni,  
Sotto tashikameru  
Taisetsu na kioku wa  
Ayamachi ni natte mo  
Nee, nazeka utsukushii dake

Aoi chou  
Okiniiri no kami tome wo,  
Unaji ni kazatte kaze ni mau  
Kimi wa sore wo  
"Hyouhon mitai" tte waratta

Nomareteku hikaru no uzu  
Dakedo Totemo yasashii sugite  
Hiki kane wo hikeru junbi wo  
Watashi wa shiteita...

Dakara soba ni ite  
Chanto fureteite  
Watashi ga yubi ni toke dasu hodo  
Iki no ne wo tomeru,  
Sonna kairaku de  
Kawaita yakusoku wa  
KEROIDO wo nokoshite  
Konna ni mo itooshii dake

Dakara soba ni ite  
Zutto da to itte  
Akuma no koe wo kakikesu made  
Ushinawanu you ni,  
Sotto tashikameru.  
Itsuka sono subete ga  
Ayamachi ni natte mo kamawanai  
Ai ni okashite...


	8. The Reason Why You Are Here

_**The Reason Why You Are Here**_

_**By: Rie Fu**_

_**episodes: 52-61**_

If I sing at night, I'll be swallowed by the darkness.  
The morning light shines on that moment.  
The light won't reach-no, that's not it,  
The door is already open.

If I feel satisfied, I become worried.  
If I cry, that's a kind of happiness as well.  
Joy also comes  
From being able to rise once again.

Ah, if I just take a step with all my heart,  
I merely absorb the impatience.  
The reason you are here now,  
The sound of this rainfall knows.

If I spoil on you, there's something lacking.  
If it's by my side, it becomes invisible to me.  
You don't realize-no, that's not it,

I understand so much it hurts.

Ah, when I show my pride with all my heart,  
I merely take it in, even in this moment.  
The reason you are here now,  
This evening sky knows.

I desire what I don't have.  
What I don't have,  
You do.

Ah, if I just take a step with all my heart,  
I merely absorb the impatience.  
The reason I am here now,  
I'll search for it from now on as well.

yoru nutaeba yami ni nomarete  
asa no hikari ga sore o terasu  
todokanai sou janai  
tobira wa mou hirakareteru

mitasarereba fuan ni natte  
naiteireba sore mo shiawase da  
soko kara mo mou ichido  
tachiagaru tanoshimi ga aru

aa fumikomu dake omoikkiri  
suikomu dake kono shousoukan wo  
anata ga ima koko ni iru riyuu wa  
kono amaoto ga shitteru

amaeteireba kakeru mono ga aru  
soba ni areba mienaku naru  
kitsukanai sou janai  
itai hodo wakatteru

aa mune wo hatte omoikkiri  
suikomu dake kono shunkan ni mo  
anata ga ima koko ni iru riyuu wai  
kono yuuzora ga shitteru

nai mono nedari  
watashi ni wa nai mono o  
anata ga motteru hazu

aa fumikomu dake omoikkiri  
suikomu dake kono shousoukan o  
watashi ga ima koko ni iru riyuu o  
kore kara mo sagashiteru


	9. Wish

_**Wish**_

_**By:**__**Sowelu**___

_**episodes: 65-76**_

How many forms of love  
are there in this world?  
Everybody is holding on  
to different things living in this world

Family and friends and  
companions with the same goal  
Because of everyone  
thats why I am here today

Always been important side  
He learned the old unawares

It is lonely  
to live only for yourself  
Since I was born into this world  
Everybody have to say good-bye  
So I hope to bring you  
countless smiles

Since watching things when I was little  
New things  
have already been granted  
I lay in them

As time goes by  
Though all eyes  
are changed and broken,  
Memory is intact

The stars that were found in the dark  
Still glow in the mind

Because my pain  
I want to tell  
The billions of people I meet  
Everybody have to say good-bye  
That's why meekly  
I want to smile a lot

In a limited time  
What can be done  
No matter how tragic or tough it gets  
It will turn into happiness in the end  
Definitely…

Everybody needs somebody's love  
Love is necessary  
Because being loved by things can let you smile again  
Everybody wants to be happy  
I pray for  
your happiness as I sing

Sekaijuu ikutsu no  
Ai no katachi arundarou  
Hitori hitori chigau mono wo  
Kakaenagara ikiteru

Kazoku ya tomodachi ya  
Onaji GOAL miru nakama  
Minna ga itte sasaeatte  
Ima no watashi ga iru no

Itsumo soba ni atta taisetsu na mono  
Kizu kazu ni itakoto shitta

Jibun no tame dake ni  
Ikiru no wa sabishii  
Sekkaku kono sekai ni  
Umaretanda kara

EVERYBODY HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE  
Sorenara ikutsumono  
Egao wo anata ni agetai

Chiisana kono miteta  
Atarashii monotachi ga  
Imade wa mou atarimae ni  
Natte shimatteru kedo

Toki ga tatsu ni tsurete  
Ne ni utsuru mono subete  
Kawaate yuku kowarete yuku  
Demo kioku sono mama

Kurayami no naka mitsuketa hoshitachi wa  
Mada kokoro no naka de hikaru

Jibun no itami yori  
Anata ni tsutaetai  
Nanjuu o-kunin mono naka de aeta kara

EVERYBODY HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE  
Dakara koso sunawoni  
Kakusan egao wo misetai

Kagirareta toki no naka de  
AH, nani ga dekiru darou  
Donna ni kanashii koto tsurai koto mo  
Kanarazu egao ni kaerukara kitto

EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY'S LOVE  
Ai ga hitsuyou wo na no  
Aisareru koto de mata egao ni nareru kara  
EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE HAPPY  
Anata no shiawase wo  
Inori nagara watashi wo utatteru


	10. Regret

_**Regret**_

_**By:**__**Mai Hoshimura**___

_**episodes: 77-89**_

The scenery outside the window changes  
Even the season is leaving me behind  
I was closer to you than anyone because of my insecurity  
Why didn't I realize it at that time?

Your figure slipped out of my sight before me  
I didn't say the only, single thing I wanted to – "Don't leave me"

I can never say "If you're happy, then it's alright"  
A twisted, crooked heart like this  
I hate it so much that I don't know what to do

The 'initial ring' I received on my birthday  
It's only painful if I remember it  
What I knew at this late hour is that this is all I'm thinking about:  
"Why is it that I needed you?"

The two of us noticed the break approaching our closeness  
Unlike what the heart said, the words were dull - "Goodbye"

You regret it greatly  
The hurting, unkind hand of when such a day comes  
This ugly soul, like yesterday, I hate it even more

Mado no soto no keshiki utsurikawatte  
Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku  
Dare yori chikaku ni ite fuan no tane ni  
Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta?

Anata no sugata ga mienakunaru mae ni  
Tatta no tatta hito koto ikanai de ga ienakatta

Anata ga shiawase nara sorede ii nante zettai ni ienai  
Neji magatta konna kokoro ga doushiyou mo nai kurai atashi ha kirai

Tanjoubi ni moratta inisharuringu  
Omoidaseba tsurai dake nano ni  
Imasara wakatta no ha omou ijou ni  
Anata wo hitsuyou to shiteta koto

Futari de kizuita jikan sae kowasu youni  
Kokoto to urahara ni detekita kotoba ajiki nai sayonara

Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu  
Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi ha kirai

Anata ga shiawase nara sorede ii nante zettai ni ienai  
Neji magatta konna kokoro ga doushiyou mo nai kurai atashi ha kirai  
Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu  
Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi ha kirai


	11. Changin'

_**Changin'**_

_**By: **__**Stephanie**____**ft. Roma Tanaka**___

_**episodes: 90-103**_

Like how the heart-shaped clouds change its form  
Will I be changin' too someday?

I remain standing in the midst of parting way  
And the shadow gently fades away

Like how the sun is always there  
Even when it has sunk down  
It's a dream I can't let go

A thousand destinies  
I'll show you I can change my fate  
Now what can I do with these hands of mine?  
Reach out from inside

When you starts to lose sight of your precious things  
How many words are out there to save you?

Because the irreplaceable treasure raises me,  
Supports me and gives me a strong heart

Fantasies starts to flow  
Certainty is definitely here  
I can show you my faith is stronger than anybody else  
There's faith in my soul

Just like diamond being polished to shine  
The more it hurt, the brighter it starts to glisten  
And now it's changin' all the more

A thousand destinies  
I'll show you I can change my fate  
Now what can I do with these hands of mine?  
Fantasies starts to flow  
Certainty is definitely here  
I can show you my faith is stronger than anybody else  
Reach out from inside

Haato mitaina kumo ga  
Katachi kaeteku youni  
Itsuka ha boku mo kawaru no darou

Wakaremichi no mannaka  
Hitori tachitsukushita  
Kageboushi shizuka ni kietetta

Shizunde mienakunattemo  
Taiyou ha soko ni aru youni  
Te hanasenai yume dakara

Ikusen no DESTINIES  
Unmei nante kaetemiseru  
Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na  
REACH OUT FROM INSIDE

Taisetsuna koto sae mo  
Miushinaisouna toki  
Ikutsu no kotoba ni sukuwareta?

Kakegaenonai takara ga  
Boku wo sodate, senaka osu  
Tsuyoi kokoro kureta kara

Ugokidasu FANTASIES  
Tashikana mono ha koko ni aru  
Shinjiru koto sore dake ha dare ni mo makenai  
THERE'S FAITH IN MY SOUL

Kagayaku tame ni migakareru  
Daiyamondo mitai ni ima  
Kizutsuita bunkou hajimeru  
Kawatteiku motto motto

Ikusen no DESTINIES  
Unmei nante kaetemiseru  
Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na  
Ugokidasu FANTASIES  
Tashikana mono ha koko ni aru  
Shinjiru koto sore dake ha dare ni mo makenai  
REACH OUT FROM INSIDE


	12. The 14th Musician

_**The 14th Musician**_

_**By: **__**Sanae Kobayashi**___

_**Played during episode 93**_

Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume

Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo

Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru Douka Konoko ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo

Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume

Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo

Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru Douka Konoko ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo

Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru Douka Konoko ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo

So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ... Surfaces numerous of your faces

A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth

I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss

So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ... Surfaces numerous of your faces

A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth

I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss

I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss


	13. Road Kamelot's Song

_**Road Kamelot **_

Lord Millennium

Is in search of you,

Looking for the heart now.

Have you heard the news?

Maybe you stole it from him.

I'll see if it's true.

_**General**_

The Lord Millennium

Is in search of you,

looking for the heart now.

Have you heard the news?

I was not the one he sought.

Maybe it is you.

_**Millennium Earl**_

Who is it that has my heart?

I will find you soon.

-...-...

_**Eric's Alan:**_ Sorry for forgetting this.


End file.
